Get Used To It
by Kuroify
Summary: Namjoon terbiasa terpesona akan senyuman di wajah Seokjin meski selamanya, ia harus merasa cukup dengan terbiasa memerhatikan dari kejauhan. [BTS NamJin]


_Bangtan Boys [BTS] © Big Hit Entertainment_

 **Get Used To It**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

.

.

Namjoon terbiasa memperhatikan Seokjin.

Tawa, tangis, amarah, kekhawatiran, kekecewaan; semua ekspresi dan rasa itu dapat ia temukan dalam kesehariannya bersama para member Bangtan. Dalam kasus ini, Seokjin adalah sebuah kertas transparan—lelaki itu mungkin adalah sosok tertua di antara mereka, tapi tak ada yang lebih mudah dibaca selain Seokjin di antara member lainnya. Entah karena sang _hyung_ tak berusaha menyembunyikan, atau Namjoon yang terlalu sering memperhatikan hingga ia dapat membaca Seokjin layaknya buku yang terbuka lebar.

Tapi Jungkook menyetujui pendapatnya. _Maknae_ itu memang tak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang, Namjoon yang menyimpulkannya ketika suatu hari mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu berkaraoke bersama, menggila dan tertawa layaknya tak memiliki beban. Seokjin menyanyi dengan riang, Hoseok merangkulnya sambil melontarkan tawa khas yang ia hafal luar kepala bagaimana bunyinya. Namun meski suasana tak menunjukkan adanya keanehan, Namjoon dapat merasakan ada yang salah.

" _Hyung_ , Seokjin- _hyung_ itu..." Jungkook tak memusatkan perhatian pada dirinya—begitupun, ia tahu bahwa sang Jeon tengah mengajaknya bicara. "...tidak seperti puisi sama sekali; tak perlu berpikir untuk mencari arti di balik tiap kalimat karena dengan sendirinya kau akan mengerti."

Mendengar perumpamaan itu, Namjoon mengernyit. Seokjin tak pernah menjadi sebuah puisi untuknya. Jika ia harus melakukan pengandaian, maka Seokjin adalah pantun yang diciptakan anak sekolah dasar—maknanya tercantum jelas di barisan paling bawah. Memahami Seokjin selalu semudah itu, selalu menyebabkan semua orang menganggapnya ringan; terlalu bening untuk dipusingkan.

"Kau benar," yang lebih tua sedikit tersentak ketika Taehyung merebut _mic_ dan langsung berteriak heboh, diikuti Jimin yang memukul pelan karena merasa apa yang temannya lakukan keterlaluan untuk telinganya. Namjoon mengulum senyum yang berangsur lenyap begitu melihat Seokjin jatuh terduduk sejurus kemudian.

" _HYUNG_!"

Jungkook lah yang langsung secara refleks berteriak seraya melompat dari posisinya, menghampiri Seokjin yang malah tertawa meski wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia menahan diri untuk tak meringis sedemikian rupa. Taehyung, Jimin, dan Hoseok menghentikan keributan kecil yang mereka lakukan, terbelalak sepersekian detik sebelum meninggalkan apapun itu demi mengerubungi Seokjin yang mengerjap tanpa dosa.

Ketika Namjoon melakukan hal yang sama, Seokjin terlihat kikuk dengan semua kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas dari setiap orang di sana. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya tersandung kakiku sendiri," jelasnya dengan cengiran layaknya anak kecil. Kontras dengan pernyataannya, keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya menyebabkan Namjoon ingin memaki.

"Tersandung apanya," Jungkook terlihat marah, hal yang jarang sekali ia temui selama mengenal si bocah sekolah menengah ke atas. " _Hyung_ , kau jelas-jelas—"

Yoongi menepuk pundak Jungkook pelan, menyebabkan ucapannya terhenti di tengah jalan. Namjoon dapat melihat teman sesama _rapper line_ -nya itu membantu Seokjin berdiri dengan tenang, seolah tak ada hal yang terjadi dan semuanya seratus persen baik-baik saja, lalu mendudukkan _roommate_ -nya di atas sofa.

"Apa?" Yoongi memberi tatapan tak acuh yang sengaja tak sengaja sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. "Seokjin- _hyung_ bilang dia hanya tersandung. Kalian tidak percaya? Memangnya kalian pikir dia kenapa, hm?"

Saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain, Hoseok akhirnya menyerah. Pemuda yang kerap disebut sebagai _mood-maker_ itu mengajak member lain untuk kembali bernyanyi dengan riang, mengabaikan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya. Takkan ada hasilnya apabila mereka berusaha menyanggah apa yang Yoongi katakan, mungkin hasilnya hanyalah memperkeruh suasana.

Jungkook masih bergeming di posisinya, berjongkok di atas dinginnya lantai hingga Namjoon membantunya untuk kembali duduk di atas sofa. Keduanya sempat melirik Seokjin yang menggumamkan terima kasih pada Yoongi, tak benar-benar menyukai ide untuk menutupi sesuatu seperti yang dua _hyung_ tertua itu lakukan kini. Namjoon menghela napas melihat Jungkook kehilangan semangat meski diganggui oleh Jimin dan Taehyung beberapa kali—siapa yang harus disalahkan atas kejadian ini?

"Menurutmu, _Hyung_ ," _Golden Maknae_ Bangtan menolehkan kepala. "Apakah Tae- _hyung_ , Jimin- _hyung_ , dan Hoseok- _hyung_ benar-benar percaya bahwa Seokjin- _hyung_ hanya tersandung?"

Tahu dengan baik jawaban akan pertanyaan itu, Namjoon menggelengkan kepala. "Terkadang kau harus menghargai usaha seseorang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Jungkook- _ah_ ," ujarnya bijak meski tak berharap terdengar demikian.

"Meski semua orang tahu kenyataan bahwa kau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Namjoon tersenyum dipaksakan. "Bahkan meski semua orang dapat membacamu semudah membaca deretan huruf alfabet di papan tulis depan kelas."

 _ **#**_

Namjoon terbiasa terpesona akan senyuman di wajahnya.

Semua orang memiliki cara tersenyum masing-masing, dan ia percaya bahwa senyuman merupakan _make up_ terbaik untuk wajah tiap individu di dunia ini. Selain itu, senyum adalah sebuah media untuk melarikan diri; Namjoon terbiasa melemparkan senyum ketika ia gugup bukan main, atau ketika ia marah namun tak memiliki hak untuk memperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Ia pun tersenyum ketika tak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi macam apa lagi.

Dan Seokjin pun sama. Namjoon sering kali mendapati sang _hyung_ tersenyum terlepas dari situasi yang tengah ditanganinya. Tapi ada yang berbeda—ia tak tahu pasti apa, namun senyum Seokjin selalu berhasil membuatnya terpana selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali ke realita, tak peduli meski senyuman itu tak selalu merupakan senyuman bahagia.

Ia selalu jatuh ke lubang yang sama, memperhatikan senyum yang Seokjin perlihatkan beberapa detik lebih lama daripada yang lainnya. Namjoon terbiasa ikut tersenyum di saat sosok itu tersenyum pula; layaknya virus menular, tak ada yang dapat bertahan ketika senyum Seokjin merekah, terutama dirinya.

Namjoon takkan pernah bosan melihatnya. Ia selalu memiliki titik lemah tersendiri untuk Seokjin, hanya untuk lelaki itu. Tak pernah ia mengelak akan fakta tersebut, menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka karena apa yang ia rasakan hanya akan berkembang lebih jauh apabila ditentang. Namjoon adalah seorang realis yang tak gemar melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Selain milik ibunya, senyum Seokjin adalah senyum favoritnya yang kedua. Bagaimana tidak? Namjoon selalu mendapati hari buruknya terlupakan di detik ia melihat senyum tersebut, amarahnya meluap entah ke mana, atau rasa lelah yang langsung terasa terbayarkan. Ia tahu bahwa ia terdengar seperti seorang idiot yang tengah kasmaran, tapi efek samping senyum yang Seokjin tunjukkan memanglah nyata.

Ia akan membiarkan dirinya terpesona beribu kali pada senyum orang yang sama. Namjoon mendengus, merasa konyol namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dengan sepasang kaki melangkah menyusuri koridor agensi yang sunyi, ia berhenti di depan ruang latihan di mana ia meninggalkan tasnya, membulatkan mata begitu mendapati Seokjin masih berada di sana.

" _Hyung_? Kau masih di sini?"

Seokjin mengalihkan perhatian pada dirinya yang berdiri di ambang pintu, mengerjap lugu seraya menggumam, "Begitulah."

Member lain telah kembali ke _dorm_ sejak dua jam lalu, tepat setelah manajer mereka mengatakan bahwa latihan telah usai. Namjoon masih memiliki urusan sehingga tak bisa ikut pulang dan beristirahat, meyakinkan member lain untuk memanfaatkan waktu luang selagi mereka bisa, meninggalkannya dan tanggungjawabnya sebagai _leader_ Bangtan. Ia tak tahu bahwa Seokjin masih di sana, di ruang latihan seorang diri demi melatih _dance_ -nya—atau demi menungguinya?

Namjoon tak berani berharap. "Seharusnya kau pulang, _Hyung_ ," yang lebih muda menghela napas, dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu sedikit abnormal. "Kau bisa latihan di lain hari, kita jarang mendapatkan waktu luang seperti ini," sambungnya sambil berjalan mendekati Seokjin yang baru saja mematikan lagu, terlihat sibuk merapikan barang-barang yang ia bawa dengan cekatan.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas salah satu _vocal-line_ tersebut, menolehkan kepala dengan senyuman hangat yang mungkin selamanya takkan bisa Namjoon lupakan, juga sepenuhnya akan ia simpan di lubuk hati terdalam. "Lagipula aku menunggumu. Ayo pulang, Namjoon- _ah_."

Kadang, Namjoon berpikir bahwa Seokjin adalah rumah. Ia tak perlu kembali ke manapun selama ada sang Kim tertua. Seokjin selalu menjadi kakak yang memerankan peran dengan baik meski sifat kekanakkannya kadang menyebabkan member Bangtan sakit kepala; _toh_ tetap berlari padanya tiap memiliki masalah atau tengah gundah. Kehadirannya berpengaruh sebesar itu tanpa disadari oleh kebanyakan orang.

"Uh, yah, ayo pulang, _Hyung_."

Lagi, senyum Seokjin merekah.

 _ **#**_

Namjoon terbiasa memberikan tatapan penuh kasih sayang tanpa sadar.

"Ugh, menjijikkan," Hoseok memberikan ekspresi seolah ingin memuntahkan sarapan paginya, lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Namjoon yang mengangkat sebelah alis akibat tak paham. "Kau harus melihat bagaimana caramu memandang Seokjin- _hyung_ , setelah itu kau akan mengerti maksudku."

Setelah beberapa detik mencerna apa yang Hoseok ucapkan, Namjoon dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Apa-apaan," desisnya tak terima. Di sampingnya, Hoseok mencibir dengan malas. " _Apa-apaan_ ," ia mengulang seolah tak cukup jelas.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Taehyung tampak tertawa gembira bersama Seokjin—mereka tengah berada dalam rutinitas menonton film animasi bersama. Taehyung mencuri pandang sesekali (Namjoon tak mau mengakui bahwa ia menyadarinya) tiap Seokjin menampilkan ekspresi berbeda, kemudian akan kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada layar laptop di atas meja. Mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisi Taehyung.

Hoseok mendengus. "Lihat, kau memberikan tatapan itu lagi."

Melirik teman sebayanya, Namjoon memilih untuk berdeham. Ia boleh saja mengakui perasaannya pada diri sendiri, namun tidak di hadapan member lain. "Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka karena mereka tampak sangat… menikmati waktu mereka," elaknya seraya mengabaikan rasa bersalah di dalam hati. Kenapa pula ia harus menghindar?

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" sang Jung tampak belum menyerah. Tangannya sibuk memotong sebuah apel menjadi beberapa bagian. "Mungkin aku sering bertingkah konyol, tapi percayalah," ia memberi jeda singkat. "Aku selalu menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarku, terutama kalian."

Ada bagian kecil hati Namjoon yang ingin menyerah dan mengeluarkan segala hal yang ia rasa pada Hoseok, sedangkan akal sehatnya menolak untuk berlaku demikian. Akhirnya, ia hanya menghela napas, berusaha kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya; membaca novel yang sudah lama dibeli namun baru sempat dibaca.

"Sini, biar aku yang memotongnya," sebuah suara mengintrupsi ketenangan yang berusaha ia dapatkan. Namjoon mendapati Seokjin duduk di seberangnya, mengambil alih apa yang Hoseok kerjakan dengan telaten karena ia biasa melakukannya untuk member Bangtan. Pekerjaan dapur memang selalu identik dengan Seokjin sejak awal mereka tinggal bersama.

Tanpa melontarkan protes, Hoseok membiarkan Seokjin mengupas dan memotongkan apel-apel yang hendak ia makan. "Sudah selesai dengan _anime_ -mu, _Hyung_?"

Tersenyum kecil, Seokjin menganggukkan kepala. Hoseok sudah mengambil potongan keduanya ketika suara pemilik penggemar warna merah muda itu terdengar, "Namjoon- _ah_ , kau juga makan buah ini. Kau dan Taehyung terlalu sering memakan _junkfood_ belakangan."

Sadar bahwa ia tak mungkin lagi melanjutkan novelnya, Namjoon memberi pembatas, lalu menutup bukunya rapat. Ia meraih sepotong apel, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mengecap rasa manis alami yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Mungkin ia memang membutuhkan lebih banyak buah demi kesehatan tubuhnya.

Seokjin mengambil beberapa buah yang kemarin ia beli bersama Yoongi (hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana caranya mengajak seorang Min Yoongi bangkit dari kasur dan berbelanja bersama di pagi hari), sebelum kembali mengupasnya. Ia juga memanggil Taehyung dan Jimin, memaksa keduanya untuk ikut memakan buah-buahan yang ia potongkan dengan suka rela.

Selalu seperti ini; Seokjin selalu bisa meyakinkan member lain untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Namjoon khawatir jika suatu hari Seokjin berubah menjadi pribadi bertolakbelakang dan memerintahkan mereka untuk membunuh seseorang, maka mereka akan melakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang—meski agaknya mustahil mengingat sifat dasar sang _hyung_ yang jauh dari kata barbar.

"Taehyung- _ah_ ," tegur Seokjin ketika mendapati member kedua termuda itu hendak kabur ke dalam kamar. Dengan cengirannya, Taehyung menyamankan posisi di sebelah Seokjin, menyandarkan kepala pada bahu yang lebih tua, kemudian menerima suapan buah yang diberikan Seokjin tanpa bertingkah lebih banyak.

Dalam diam, Namjoon memperhatikan semua yang Seokjin lakukan hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi memakan buah-buah di hadapannya. Tatapannya melembut tatkala Jungkook berdiri di belakang Seokjin dengan wajah khas bangun tidur, mendorong pelan Taehyung karena menginginkan perlakuan sama. Jika Jin adalah visual Bangtan, maka Seokjin adalah sosok ibu yang sangat mereka butuhkan.

"Astaga, Namjoon," Hoseok menyikut lengannya dengan tenaga berlebihan. "Kalau kau masih mengelak, aku benar-benar menyerah."

Tertarik, Seokjin menatap dua _rapper_ di hadapannya penasaran. "Mengelak? Dari apa?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Namjoon langsung memberikan tatapan sengit yang dibalas dengan seringai kecil oleh pemilik helai cokelat di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Daritadi Namjoon—" ucapannya terpotong ketika Namjoon membekap mulutnya, menariknya pergi menjauhi meja makan tanpa memedulikan panggilan Seokjin, juga gerutuan _maknae-line_ yang tampak tak kalah ingin tahu akan lanjutan kalimat Hoseok Si Tante Penggosip Handal.

"Jangan pernah," ia berkata setelah berada cukup jauh dari lokasi yang mereka tempati sebelumnya. Hoseok tampak tak senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan, memicingkan mata hingga membuatnya mengangkat tangan, meminta maaf tanpa menggunakan kata.

"Kau mengakuinya," tandas Hoseok keras kepala. "Aku temanmu, kau tahu itu. Tapi kau juga tahu bahwa—"

"Aku tahu."

Hoseok menghela napas, kali ini merasa prihatin di atas segalanya.

 _ **#**_

Namjoon terbiasa merasa sakit ketika mendapati Seokjin tertawa bahagia bersama Yoongi

— _bukan dirinya._

Yoongi adalah seorang _hyung_ yang dihormatinya, sesama member Bangtan yang memiliki ambisi sama dengannya. Namjoon takkan mau mempertaruhkan hubungan mereka demi perasaan yang ia yakini semu, sementara—meski ia telah merasakan apa yang kini ia rasakan selama tiga tahun dan tak sedikitpun berkurang, justru bertambah dan semakin menyesakkan.

Pertama kali ia mengetahui tentang Yoongi dan Seokjin adalah dua tahun lalu di musim dingin. Semua orang tahu bahwa Yoongi adalah seseorang yang apatis terhadap segala hal, kecuali ambisinya terhadap musik. Namun Seokjin pingsan hari itu, dan tak ada yang dapat melupakan momen di mana Yoongi tampak kehilangan kendali untuk pertama kali, juga menolak untuk beranjak dari sisi Seokjin hingga sang _hyung_ pulih.

Jimin melakukan hal yang sama—tapi itu Jimin, dan semua orang tahu betapa baik hati anak itu. Yoongi adalah kasus yang berbeda; ia memang selalu memperhatikan kondisi member lain dalam diam, memberi nasihat di saat diperlukan, juga merasa khawatir dan mengurus segala sesuatu di balik bayangan karena tak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa ia peduli dan merasa memiliki tanggungjawab. Namun nyatanya, di permukaan, Yoongi adalah seseorang yang paling jarang mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasa.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi membentak sang manajer karena tak membiarkan Seokjin beristirahat ketika di pagi hari mendapati tubuh sang _hyung_ panas. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi menatap Namjoon penuh amarah, berseru bahwa seorang _leader_ tak seharusnya mengabaikan kondisi membernya hingga berakhir mendapati kejadian sedemikian rupa.

Meski ujungnya meminta maaf, Namjoon tahu Yoongi ada benarnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, ia mendapati Yoongi menghabiskan waktu bersama Seokjin sedikit lebih banyak. Perhatian yang kentara, tatapan intens yang tak berusaha disembunyikan, juga senyum yang hanya ditujukan untuk Seokjin seorang. Detik itu, Namjoon tahu bahwa ia terlambat. Ia kalah sebelum memulai pertarungan.

Namjoon tak tahu hubungan apa yang mereka jalani, namun ia tahu bahwa hubungan apapun itu, Seokjin tampak nyaman dan senang berada di dalamnya. Atau mungkin mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun mengingat hubungan sesama jenis masihlah tabu di negara mereka. Namjoon sama sekali tak tahu, tapi ia tahu ada sesuatu yang khusus, sesuatu yang berbeda di antara dua member tertua Bangtan itu.

Karenanya, ketika beberapa hari lalu Hoseok menyudutkannya, Namjoon tak ingin menjelaskan apapun. Hoseok memang cukup peka, atau jika tidak, minimal penari utama mereka itu bukanlah orang bodoh. Jika ia bisa menyadari perasaan Namjoon, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari ada sesuatu di antara Yoongi dan Seokjin?

Dan Namjoon tak membutuhkan Hoseok untuk memperjelas bahwa apa yang ia rasakan adalah kesalahan. Ia sengaja memotong ucapan temannya itu karena tahu dengan jelas apa yang akan Hoseok katakan. Tentang bagaimana ia tahu bahwa jatuh cinta adalah sebuah reaksi yang tak memiliki pencegahan. _Tentang bagaimana Yoongi dan Seokjin tampak bahagia, dan ia tak bisa hadir secara tiba-tiba dan merusak segalanya._

Tak peduli meski telah mengingatkan pada diri sendiri hingga rasanya tak sanggup lagi, Namjoon tetap berakhir menjadi dirinya yang menaruh perhatian dalam diam, memandangi dengan sebuah rasa tak tersampaikan, mencintai tiap ekspresi yang disuguhkan tepat di depan mata.

Ia tersenyum sendu begitu mendapati Seokjin berkutat dengan _handphone_ -nya, duduk di atas sofa ruang tunggu seraya menghabiskan waktu luang. Bahkan otaknya sudah memiliki radar khusus untuk menyadari eksistensi Seokjin jika mereka berada dalam ruangan yang sama.

Entah sejak kapan ia merasa takut untuk berada di sisi pemuda itu. Belakangan, Namjoon selalu mendapati dirinya berpikir dua kali sebelum menghampiri Seokjin. Tanpa sadar, ia membangun tembok untuk mencegah merasa sakit yang lebih. Tentu ia masih merasa nyaman menghabiskan waktu dengan bercengkrama bersama, namun Namjoon takut merasa kecewa ketika waktu mereka habis dan ia harus kembali pada kenyataan.

Dalam jangkauan pandangannya, ia dapat melihat Yoongi berdiri di belakang Seokjin sebelum mengambil _handphone_ lelaki yang lebih tua, mengabaikan pekikan kaget yang menyusul sejurus kemudian. Seokjin melunak begitu mendapati Yoongi, tersenyum kecil sambil berusaha meraih _handphone_ -nya yang diambil alih.

Namjoon dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana gerutuan berubah menjadi tawa. Bagaimana ekspresi bosan Seokjin berubah cerah. Bagaimana senyum Yoongi mengakibatkan Seokjin gugup dan sedikit merona. Ia dapat melihatnya terlalu jelas karena ia terbiasa menaruh perhatian, dan ia tak pernah menyesal memandangi Seokjin dalam diam, setidaknya hingga sekarang.

 _Untuk yang satu ini, ia tahu ia kelewatan. Karena itulah ia memilih diam._

Kemudian Seokjin tertawa, Namjoon tak tahu apa yang Yoongi bisikkan, tapi pemilik surai _blond_ itu tertawa dengan satu tangan menutupi wajah—ciri khas Seokjin ketika tertawa meski Namjoon tak mengerti akan apa yang harus ditutupi dari sebuah tawa yang indah. Di lain pihak, seperti biasa Yoongi tak bereksepresi banyak, sekedar memperhatikan dalam diam seperti yang ia lakukan.

Yang berbeda hanyalah jarak.

Karena selamanya, Namjoon harus merasa cukup dengan terbiasa memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Terima kasih untuk log Jin & Rap Monster di tanggal 140913 (cari di youtube) yang sudah memberikan ide semacam ini, and God, I need someone who would stare at me the way Namjoon stares at Seokjin! /ignoreme_

 _I really appreciate your feedback x)_


End file.
